Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. One type of light fixture is a recessed lighting. Recessed lighting fixtures or downlights provide lighting for a space, such as a building or room, and are aesthetically pleasing since the fixtures are advantageously recessed in a support such as a ceiling. Being installed behind a frame or above a ceiling, however, limits accessibility, making it costly and time consuming to repair or replace components in the recessed light fixture. Typically, modifications to an installed lighting assembly require removal of the assembly or various components from the ceiling.